James,Lily and Snape
by thestudyofwholock
Summary: With James and Lily's romance blooming, Severus has never felt more desperate for her attention.


My Fanfic.

As the hot days of summer were coming to a close, the colors of autumn filled the grounds of Hogwarts. Every tree seemed to emit a golden glow as the leaves turned amber with the arriving season. Two young teens sat by the lake which was calm and bright from the reflection of the setting sun. The first teen was a beautiful young girl who had thick, dark red hair and magnificent green eyes. The teenager sitting opposite her was a boy around the same age, he had a head of untidy black hair, wore a pair of glasses and had a charming smile.

"Lily" he said to the girl with a glance "Why do you hang around with that Snape kid?"

Lily had recognized the emphasis on the 'do' and simply replied "Because he's my friend."

The boy shifted uneasily and repeated "But why? I mean he is way too interested in all that dark arts stuff, Why can't you see it?"

Lily knew where this was going, she had heard it all before "I know what you are trying to do,James but, he's been my friend for years you should know that by now!" This comment seemed to hush James up for a few minutes as he remembered the countless conversations he had with Lily about her friendship with Severus Snape, another boy in the teens year.

Little did either of them know that the same boy that they were arguing about was sitting behind a nearby tree listening to their whole conversation. Snape was almost the exact opposite to James appearance wise. He had long oily hair that curtained his face and had sallow skin. Earlier that evening he had seen Lily leave the Great Hall by herself and intended to follow her. At this time he was unaware that she was in fact going to meet someone that Snape had despised since they met briefly on the Hogwarts Express in their first year; James Potter.

The feeling was mutual between the two boys and Lily seemed to be caught in the middle as both of them had their flaws; Severus's being his strong interest in the dark arts and James being a bully and boastful at times. Listening to Lily defending him was an amazing feeling for Severus as he was constantly frightened that James would turn Lily against him.

When he followed Lily through the grounds he expected to find her alone so he picked a rose from one of the bushes nearby, this now lay teared apart on the ground in front of him. He regretted his anger toward Lily, after-all she had just stuck up for him.

James seemed to have put two and two together and had decided not to continue talking about Snape so changed the subject " There's a big quidditch match on Saturday, Gryffindor vs Slytherin" he said hopefully.

"Mm-hm" Lily replied as she lay back to face the canopy of leaves above them.

"Are you going to go?" asked James again sounding hopeful.

"I will think about it, It's getting late we should head back up to the castle" replied Lily.

Neitherof them noticed Snape sneak out from his hiding spot, instead of cowering off like he normally did when he watched Lily and James he decided to take action.

As the two teens went to leave their spot by the lake, Snape confronted them.

"Sev, What are you doing here?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yeah, what are you doing her Snivellus?" repeated James in a demanding tone.

"Its none of your business what I'm doing here, I just wanted to say you need to stay away from Lily!" Snape said this in an equal tone but seemed to falter during the last few words.

"And what gives you the right to tell me what to do?" James questioned taking a step toward Severus.

Lily reacted "Stop it, James you are intimidating him" and she pushed herself between the two boys. Snape's temper had hit breaking point and like many years before, there was a distinct sound of branches snapping overhead and the next thing he saw was James rolling around on the ground clutching his shoulder in agony.

"James!" screamed Lily as she went to aid him. After helping him to stand again she directed her attention to Snape her bright eyes flaring, "How dare you! Petunia and now James! Who do you think you are?" All Snape could do was stand there transfixed as Lily helped James up the hill towards the castle.


End file.
